chaosrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Reaper
Gilean MacLaine, Deckname Reaper, ist ein Kommandosoldat, ehemaliger Kopfgeldjäger und meisterlicher Scharfschütze, der als Aufklärungsexperte und taktischer Berater in Diensten der Spezialeinheit TITAN S5 steht. Leben Gilean MacLaine, geboren am 11. September 2017 in Tain, Schottland, ist der einzige Sohn von Aiden Maclaine und seiner Frau Sara. Frühe Kindheit Die ersten Jahre seines Lebens verbrachte Reaper in seiner Geburtsstadt, wo seine Mutter eine Schneiderei betrieb. Sein Vater, Lance Corporal in der Royal Army, war in der angespannten Vorkriegszeit und ersten Kriegsjahren häufig in der Kaserne und auf Übungseinsätzen bis er 2024 mit seiner Einheit nach Israel beordert wurde. Am 30. April 2025 fiel der junge Vater im Einsatz worauf seine Witwe entschied die Familie wegzubringen und einen Neuanfang in Jamestown, North Dakota, USA zu wagen. Bloody Knives Am 1. Januar 2031 verlor Reaper dann auch seine Mutter bei einem Raiderangriff auf Jamestown, dem er durch einen Zufall entkam. Jeglichen Halts beraubt irrte der 14-Jährige durch die nördlichen Badlands bis er am 15. Januar 2031 von einer Gang namens "Bloody Knives" gefunden wurde. Die Gruppierung bestand zu großen Teilen aus ehemaligen Flüchtlingen aus dem United Kingdom, die seinen schottischen Akzent heraushörten und als einen der ihren in die Gang aufnahmen. Um seine Vergangenheit vergessen zu können kappte er die letzte Verbindung die er noch zu seiner früheren Familie hatte, legte seinen Namen ab und nannte sich Thomas Atkins (eine Hommage um sich als einer von den vielen Briten zu fühlen). Beinahe 9 Jahre verbrachte Reaper unter Plünderern, Schmugglern, Söldnern und Outlaws. Dort lernte er vor allem Lügen, Schießen und Gewalt. Besonders beim Schießen zeigte er ein besonderes Talent, was er gerne bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung demonstrierte: der Jagd. Der Anführer der Gang, der in dem Jungen einen nie gehabten Sohn sah, nahm Reaper unter seine Fittiche und zeigte ihm was hinter der Gewalt passierte. Er nutzte Reapers Angst fremden Situationen gegenüber um ihm den Wert von Planung und Kalkül beizubringen. "Jeder kann einen Konvoi angreifen und auf alles schießen was sich bewegt, aber wenn du danach noch leben willst musst du vorher wissen was sich bewegen wird." -Colin Smith, Anführer der Bloody Knives zu Thomas Mit 15 Jahren bereitete Reaper zusammen mit seinem Ziehvater die ersten Raubzüge vor, wobei der schmächtige Junge sich bei der Durchführung eher im Hintergrund hielt und die Vorgänge von einer gewissen Distanz beobachtete. Durch steigende Erfolge machte die verhältnismäßig kleine Gang auf sich aufmerksam bis am 6. Dezember 2039 eine größere Gruppierung das Lager der Bloody Knives stürmte und komplett dem Erdboden gleich machte. Wieder einmal der Familie beraubt schleppte der 22 jährige Reaper sich schwer verletzt zur nächsten Siedlung, wo er vor den Toren zusammenbrach. Die Menschen aus dem Dorf versorgten seine Wunden und er begann ein neues Leben als Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner. Die Zeit der Jagd "Wenn du willst dass ich jemanden töte, gib mir Geld. Wenn du meine Loyalität willst, gib mir Informationen." -Thomas Atkins zum Bürgermeister von Twin Bridges Seit dem Vorfall am 6. Dezember knüpfte er keine persönliche Bande mehr mit irgendjemandem, nahm Aufträge an um sich seinen Lebensunterhalt alleine zu verdienen und zog in den Westen Amerikas. Dort trainierte er sich auch seinen schottischen Akzent ab. Nach einigen Jahren kehrte er jedoch zurück und suchte gezielt nach den Leuten die für den Tod seiner zweiten Familie verantwortlich waren. Dabei zog er eine blutige Spur hinter sich her und ermordete siebzehn Menschen, die an dem Angriff beteiligt gewesen waren, bis er am 22. April 2044 die Basis seines Hauptziels infiltrierte. In dem Moment als der tödliche Schuss fiel stürmten Regierungstruppen der ADA das Gelände und zerschlugen die Raidergruppierung, die schon lange zu einem Dorn im Auge der örtlichen Autoritäten geworden war. Bei dem Versuch zu fliehen wurde Reaper niedergeschlagen und als vermeintliches Mitglied festgenommen. Mitglied der S5 In der Untersuchungshaft, die eher einer Folterbefragung glich, wurde recht schnell deutlich, dass Reaper nicht zu den Raidern gehörte. Die dortigen Beamten erkannten in dem Kopfgeldjäger ein großes Potenzial und schlugen ihn General MacFeist als möglichen neuen Rekruten für die ARCO-Einheiten vor. Drei wesentliche Kriterien brachten den General dazu Reaper in seine Abteilung aufzunehmen: 1. Die erfolgreiche Infiltration einer feindlichen Basis ohne vorherige Ausbildung oder Verbündete. 2. Reapers starker Überlebenswille 3. Das Fehlen jeglicher Bindungen an die Vergangenheit. Am 30. April 2044 trat Reaper offiziell der ARCO bei, absolvierte seine Grundausbildung und trat am 13. Mai als Sergeant Commander Seven, zusammen mit seiner Einheit S5, seine erste Mission an. Nach dem Umsturz am 17. Mai 2044 änderte Reaper seinen Namen zum vorläufig letzten mal und bekannte sich so auf seine Weise zum alten Regime der ADA. Nach der Schlacht von Reno wurde die S5 in den Dienst von TITAN übernommen. Die Einheit blieb bestehen, doch im Rahmen von Umstruckturierungen innerhalb des Teams wurde Reaper zum First Lieutenant befördert. Reaper "Memento mori. Remember me. I am the one who is feared by all. The one who cannot be conquered by men, yet is always with them. The one who lurks in the shadows. I am the hunter and you are my prey. None shall stand in my way. Those who dare to oppose me, shall not live. I will bring my judgement unpon them, guiding them to the depths of hell, for I am death incarnate. I am Reaper, lord of demise. Remember me. Memento mori." -Gedicht über Reaper Geprägt durch Verlust, Verrat und Misstrauen hat sich über die Jahre aus dem Jungen Gillean MacLain die Kunstfigur Reaper herausgebildet, die mehr Ersatz als Schutz der "wahren" Identität geworden ist. Wo immer Reaper in Erscheinung tritt scheint die Temperatur zu fallen. Selbst mit der Waffe in der Hand braucht es Mut sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Einfachere Gemüter ergreifen lieber die Flucht als den Kampf zu wagen. Erscheinung Die äußere Erscheinung wird geprägt durch eine hochmoderne schwarze Kampfrüstung, dominiert von einer Schädelmaske als Helm. Zwei Waffen stechen besonders hervor: ein überlanges Flechette-Scharfschützengewehr aus antrazitfarbenem Metall, verziert mit Ornamenten, die Gevatter Tod zeigen, die Sense in der Hand, tronend auf einem Berg aus Schädeln und Knochen. Jeder Knochen steht für einen Toten den er hinterlassen hat. Die andere Waffe ist ein Colt Reaper ebenfalls aus antrazitfarbenem Metall, der Hahn ist geformt wie eine Sense, menschliche Knochen ummanteln den Griff, welcher in einem Schädel als Knauf endet. In die Seite eingraviert sind die Worte ''"Memento Mori". '' Persönlichkeit Reaper ist ein schwer berechenbarer Charakter. Die kalten Augen seiner Maske vermitteln eine grimmige Ruhe, doch dieser Eindruck hat schon mehr als "einige" das Leben gekostet. Er ist bekannt für seine brutale Effektivität in Verhören, welche bis auf eine Ausnahme niemand überlebt hat. Freundschaft zeigt er nur seiner Einheit gegenüber, wobei er besonders Rex ein ungewöhnlich hohes Maß an Vertrauen entgegenbringt. Category:Charakter Category:PC Category:Fluff